Sound Quake
damage is dealt in a small area of effect. This blast is also paired with an additional instance of damage that decreases with distance and is increased by body-part multipliers. **Both sources of damage are affected by Power Strength. **The burst damage has a low status chance. The Blast proc knocks down enemies in a small area of effect. *Following the burst damage, 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage per second is dealt to all enemies within 12 / 15 / 18 / 20 meters as Banshee channels her acoustic energy into the environment. **Damage is affected by Power Strength, and affected enemies are staggered every second. **Each instance of damage has a low status chance. However, the periodic stagger will override the Blast proc status effect. **Range is affected by Power Range. *Sound Quake drains 25 / 18 / 15 / 12 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Banshee has energy. Sound Quake will end if Banshee runs out of energy, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Sound Quake is channeled. **Energy can be gained during use by dropping Team Energy Restores or their medium restore variant, allowing Banshee to use Sound Quake for extended periods of time. *Banshee is not invincible during the animation. *Enemies inside the area of effect are staggered for the duration of the skill. However, it's possible for an enemy to stumble outside of Sound Quake's range if they are too close the edge of the effective area. *Will destroy lights in the area of effect, but not Reinforced Glass or other objects. *As of Update 14.7.0, Trinity's Energy Vampire cannot be used to restore Banshee's energy while Sound Quake is active. *Can be activated while sliding but not while in the air, wall-running or wall-clinging. *Has a cast delay of 1''' second and post-cast delay of '''1 second. *Conclave rating: 50 / 50 / 85 / 120. |tips = *Using Sound Quake can be a very effective crowd control technique to give your team some breathing room to do some of the following: **Revive a fallen teammate **Clear out some heavy mobs without them retaliating **Re-orient themselves to dish out some CC of their own. *As Sound Quake's duration is based upon the amount of energy you have, the Flow mod and/or the Arcane Reverb Banshee Helmet is very useful in extending the effective duration of the ability. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces radius to 6.8 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 6.25 energy and channeling cost to 3''' energy per second. **Reduces stamina by '''5%. *Maximized Power Range increases radius to 47 meters. **Reduces damage to 80 per second. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 568 per second. **Increases the activation cost to 38.75 energy and channeling cost to 18.6 energy per second. |bugs = *Caused by minimizing the game during the use of Sound Quake. The animation will continue afterward, disallowing any actions. Only leaving or dying will fix it. *While casting, getting knocked back into a bottomless pit or otherwise falling into one (the casting animation moves Banshee forward a little bit), will cause the Sound Quake to persist. It will continue to do damage and stun enemies at the cast point, but will not drain energy. Banshee can move around after coming back up from the fall, but can't do most actions like shooting. Recasting Sound Quake will cancel the damage inflicted by Sound Quake, but will leave the visual effects (camera blur and shake) in the area permanently. *Sound Quake's Blast procs do not actually knock down afflicted enemies (except on the initial shockwave) because the repeated stagger animation caused by the quakes overrides the knockdown. The proc indicator will flash when it occurs, but the enemy that it occurred to will remain standing and staggering around as if it wasn't affected by the Blast proc. }} See also * Banshee de:Schallbeben ru:Звуковой Взрыв Category:Banshee Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities